WILLIAM'S HOT SAUCE AND LAXATIVE PRANK ON BILL!!!
Plot The video starts off with Willam on his new Galaxy Note 8 since he replaced it with the phone he accidentally burnt. While on it, Bill is yelling at him to get off of it because he's hungry and wants dinner. William yells at him a couple of times as well but then decides to get Bill's dinner with Violette. When they get home, William has an idea to get back at Bill for the pepper prank a week ago in EXTREMELY HOT PEPPER PRANK ON WILLIAM!!! (Habanero). He has milk, laxatives, Burger King Whoppers, hot sauce, and a cup. His idea is to put hot sauce in the whoppers. When Bill is gonna go for the milk, William is gonna replace the good milk with milk he bought from the store and put hot sauce in the milk, which is also gonna be hot. He's then gonna pour milk in a cup and give that to Bill, but the milk in the cup is gonna be filled with laxatives. After he explains all this, he then puts the hot sauce in the whoppers and milk and pours milk into a cup and puts laxatives in there. When they get inside, he replaces the good milk with the hot sauce milk and puts the laxative milk on the side. He then gets Bill by calling him down three times like the same way Violette does to William when she calls him down so they can have dinner. Once Bill unwraps his whopper and eats it, he spits it out into the sink because he tasted the hot sauce. He was accusing William of putting hot sauce in there and William acts innocent and said he's ungrateful because he brought him dinner and spits it out in the sink. When he went for the milk and drank it, he spits it back out because he tasted the hot sauce in there. William then grabs a glass of milk, but Bill doesn't trust him. William then pretends to take a sip of the milk and he says it's fine. He then gives it to Bill and Bill gulps it down. Bill's mouth then cools down and Violette starts planning on having a family night. Later that night, William hears Bill coming downstairs and hears him saying he has to go to the bathroom and poop. Before Bill can make it, William jumps in front of him and goes to the bathroom. Bill is screaming at him to get out because he's in huge pain from the laxatives. William eventually comes out and Bill goes in to use the bathroom. William then tells Bill that he put laxatives in the milk and Bill gets angry. Bill then says he'll get revenge on William. The video ends with William telling Bill to Get Rekt and Don't Mess with Him and Bill responds saying Screw You and Violette filming her animals saying they're done and ends the video. Trivia * This is the first time the Samsung Galaxy Note 8 made an appearance. * This is an intro from throwback Thursday * This is the third time Bill gets pranked with laxatives and the second time he has to wait for the bathroom after being pranked by laxatives. * This video was removed from YouTube for violating its terms of service because of the laxatives. * If you listen closely at 7:58 you can hear Bill muttering "what the f**k jerk". Category:Videos Category:Pranks Category:Laxative Prank Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:William's Moments Category:Food Category:Older Episodes Mentioned Category:Videos Where Whinney Makes An Appearance Category:Hot Sauce Category:Deleted Videos Category:IPhone Category:Phone Category:Bill Getting bullied Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Thursday Category:Burger King Category:Swearing Category:Milk Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Burgers Category:Bill saying jerk